


This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

by RhetoricalQuestions



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aesthetics, Autumn, Costume Party, Fanart, Halloween, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Pumpkins, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions
Summary: "...We're not going to assault our customers with off-brand jack-o'-lanterns before they even enter the store!"





	This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Schittscreekspookyseason](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Schittscreekspookyseason) collection. 

> **Prompt:** David and Patrick somehow celebrate the fall aesthetic. Scarves, leaves, pumpkins, maybe there's an event at the store, etc!
> 
> Dear Anon Prompter,  
Thank you for this prompt, it jumped out as instantly visual to me. I've tried to relay the conceptions of my mind's eye into this artwork. It's not a fic, but hope you like it nonetheless!
> 
> Dear viewers, please be sure to swipe/scroll your screens to view the artwork better. Thank you!

"But David, we don't have a single carved pumpkin at the store!"

"Unless you've either turned into Alex Wer, or you can fly him down here, we're not going to _assault_ our customers with _off-brand_ jack-o'-lanterns before they even enter! Besides, I already let you have the costume party. So let me have the pumpkins!"

"Alex Who?!?"

  


**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgements:
> 
> Three very important Thank Yous -  
\- To [Likerealpeopledo:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likerealpeopledo/pseuds/Likerealpeopledo) Your trust in me/my abilities ended up bringing me out of a long lasting creative funk, and without you I wouldn’t even have picked up this prompt to begin with.  
\- To [Nervouscupcakeinspace:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace/pseuds/nervouscupcakeinspace) for being my artwork beta, creative counsel, and the best cheerleader. I'm so grateful I could share this process with you!  
\- To [Elsewherefumbling:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswherefumbling/pseuds/Elswherefumbling) For supporting and listening to me through my manic frenzy and whining. 
> 
> Lastly. Thank you, dear pocket friends and Rosebuddies. Life is richer with you all in it. 
> 
> References:  
1\. [David's Sweater](https://www.alexandermcqueen.com/by/alexandermcqueen/jumper_cod39815084ur.html)  
2\. [Patrick's Scarf](https://nationalpostcom.files.wordpress.com/2010/10/hockeymusical.jpg?quality=80&strip=all&w=620)  
3\. [Alex Wer](https://www.instagram.com/thepumpkingeek/?hl=en)  
4\. Yet another ode to a Japanese art influence, this time, Yayoi Kusama's famous [pumpkins.](https://www.phillips.com/article/38253410/behind-yayoi-kusamas-signature-pumpkins)  
5\. And of course, [The Nightmare Before Christmas](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nightmare_Before_Christmas)


End file.
